El Viaje de las princesas, la historia de las hermanas nobles
by sornanublar
Summary: Celestia y luna han sido las soberanas indiscutibles de la magica tierra de Equestria pero ¿que fueron antes de llegar a tal destino? en esta historia se explorara su vida antes de canterlot o la misma Equestria donde se relataran sus historias, sus aventuras y relatos fantásticos nunca antes contados
1. prologo

En las eras antiguas, milenios antes de la existencia de la mágica tierra de Equestria, existió un reino no gobernado por solo dos alicornios, sino por una larga línea de sangre noble de estos bellos seres encargados de traer paz y prosperidad a todas las tierras de ese joven mundo.

Los alicornios gobernaron no solo a las tres especies esenciales de ponys sino también a otras especies y compartieron tierras con aquellos que les igualaban en poder, algunos de estos seres se extinguieron o desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno y toda información sobre ellos se perdió en los eones, quedando solo rastros de la antigua civilización.

Aquella prospera tierra bajo el mando absoluto de la primera de los alicornios Iridia "la primera luz" mantenía la paz de los reinos mientras que con su infinito poder moldeaba vida aquel mundo tan joven que tenía bajo su control, su hija Faust "la arquitecta" era la encargada del auge y caída de los imperios, así fue como milenios de armonía y paz vieron florecer esa tierra a la quepor primera vez se bautizó como "ETERNIA".

Eventualmente la primera luz cedió el trono a su hija pues ella ascendió a un plano más allá del conocido volviendo a su puesto junto a sus hermanos los divinos quienes les vigilaban en el infinito del universo, Faust tomo el trono y junto a su marido y guardia personal gobernaron el gran imperio. pronto la arquitecta quedo preñada y dio a luz a dos hermosos potrillas una blanca cuya crin parecía una aurora de colores verde rosa y amarillo, la otra era azul como el velo nocturno y su crin reflejaba las estrellas del cielo.

Ambas fueron bautizadas bajo los espectros del Sol y la Luna pues su madre conocía el destino de sus hijas, quienes serían los próximos gobernantes de ETERNIA cuando ella se reencontrará con su madre.

Pero no todo fue felicidad….

Mientras los alicornios celebraban el alumbramiento de la nueva sangre, en los confines profundos del tártaro, señorío del gran Dagon señor demoniaco de la destrucción y el cambio estaba planeando la destrucción del imperio junto a otros señoríos tartáricos, en represalia por prohibir su culto al considerárseles malignos enemigos de la armonía.

Dagon acompañado de los señores oscuros, corrompieron a un joven y poderoso alicornio, quien había renunciado a su propio señorío para unirse a los dragones, ese al que solo llamaban como "rey sin nombre" quien fue testigo del cruel asesinato de su amada familia por supuestos guardias reales enviados por la arquitecta sin saber que era una sucia calaña del demoniaco Dagon. El rey encarcelado en el tártaro, torturado, encadenado y encerrado en la mazmorra más profunda del plano infernal, preguntándose qué acciones fueron las que causaron su desdicha que hizo el para que la primera luz le alejara de su manto.

Lo que no sabía el poderoso, pero quebrantado rey fue que los señoríos oscuros movieron los hilos de su caída pues una vez quebraron su mente su cuerpo y su voluntad. Le ofrecieron unírseles en un pacto eterno, como el señor tartárico de la adversidad.

El rey acepto el pacto y se hizo llamar Anarkhis señor de la adversidad, en un último acuerdo de aquel pacto oscuro cuerpo en un acuerdo final del pacto fue retorcido y moldeado en una creatura hecha del más duro diamante por fuera, pero en su interior tenía el corazón más frio de todos, un amargo recuerdo de los seres que perdió.

así de entre las entrañas del inframundo ellos vinieron, encontrando fuerza en las feroces llamas del tártaro.

Caliphora, reina de los muertos…

Dagon, señor del cambio…

El recién nacido Anarkhis, señor de la adversidad, y sus leales legiones…

Y un traidor, cuyo nombre nadie sabe…

Con la fuerza de dioses, desafiaron a los alicornios, las lanzas de obsidiana de anarkhis atravesaron las pétreas armaduras de los soldados, Dagon quemo sus ciudades hasta las cenizas, caliphora lanzo un miasma que les enfermo y mato.

Pero el traidor dio al golpe más duro al asesinar a la arquitecta, a quien le llamo alguna vez madre, y de aquella gran especie ninguno quedo, o eso es lo que se creía…

Esto inicio una era gris de caos y guerra donde la armonía pronto se fue, y la desarmonía prevalece los ponys no ven mucha esperanza más que en los últimos bastiones, donde cada día rezan a los divinos por el retorno de los alicornios.

Es aquí donde la historia de dos jóvenes sobrevivientes inicia, la historia sobre un viaje de dos hermanas, quienes ahora son la única esperanza de estas tierras.


	2. una vieja vida

Deprisa luna nana Seraphin nos castigara si llegamos tarde como la última vez.

aquella voz joven pertenecía a la de una joven Pegaso de color blanco y crin rosada quien cargaba con una mochila de color verde al tope de su capacidad seguida lentamente por un Pegaso de color azul fuerte con crin azul cielo y una peculiar mancha negra en su parte posterior, sin embargo, ambas carecían de la típica "cutiemark" que caracteriza el destino de todos los ponys, Luna caminaba a paso lento y con cierta dificultad debido al peso de la mochila que cargaba.

Eso intento "Tia" pero la mochila es muy pesada, humf, ¿porque nana Seraphin quiere tantos ingredientes?

Las palabras de luna quedaron a oídos sordos de Tia quien se veía notablemente apurada y molesta, ambos ponys caminaron por un tramo largo y recto que terminaba en una cómoda y hermosa cabaña en un claro verde del bosque, junto a un rio de agua cristalina.

¿Tia, enserio porque nana necesita tantas cosas? Volvió a inquirir luna

Porque es alquimista, necesita los ingredientes para hacer tónicos y pociones, lo que llevamos es para un encargo del edil Halberd, así que ten cuidado y apúrate recuerda que el bosque everfree es peligroso de noche porque—

Porque las plantas crecen por si solas, los animales se cuidan por sí mismos y existen seres mágicos muy poderosos ahí, si lo se Tia me lo han dicho miles de veces.

al menos recuerdas, vamos solo espero y nana Seraphin no esté molesta por la demora.

Los potrillas entran a la cabaña, siendo recibidas por un gran caldero de hierro negro donde hervía agua lentamente, y detrás una anciana pony de tierra que deba las espaldas al caldero mientras picaba algo pacíficamente.

Con una voz anciana y calmada salió de las palabras del pony que no paraba de mover el contenido de aquel caldero.

Llegan tarde mis niñas.

Lo sentimos nana seraphin – ambas respondieron al unísono-

No tengan apuros mis niñas no estoy enfadada con ustedes, solo me preocupaba que ustedes estuvieran solos en el bosque, ese no es lugar para potrillas jóvenes y hermosas como ustedes.

La nana se acercó a las hermanas y tomo primero la mochila de luna aliviándola de su peso después paso a celestia pero ella le dio con su ala la carga de ingredientes, la nana la tomo con su boca y las puso cerca del caldero.

Ha, hacer este encargo me recuerda mis tiempos de alquimista en la legión… tantos recuerdos de gratos momentos cuando me instruyeron en la bella sanhelia… o ya hasta empeze hablar en rima.

Nana seraphin, que es esta poción que estas preparando, huele a pasto recién cortado. – decía luna mientras miraba los contenidos del caldero con suma curiosidad- esos ingredientes no son los que sueles pedir.

Es una vieja poción de restauración definitiva luna, cura enfermedades y recupera salud aguante y mana los efectos duran hasta décadas, pero es una receta difícil de realizar y peligrosa también.

¿Porque nana? – la curiosidad crecía en la joven potranca-

Por qué los ingredientes son muy venenosos mi niña, algunos pueden causar mucho daño o la muerte si no se cocinan bien… aunque no entiendo para que diantres el edil quiere esto, bueno más oro y trabajo para nosotros – la nana miro a luna quien observaba curiosa la alquimia de su tutora. - ¿quieres ayudarme a prepararla?

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron dejando estallar un fuerte si de parte de la joven potranca, celestia al notar que el fuego ya empezaba a menguarse fue a buscar más leña fuera de la cabaña, el sol ya había hecho su puesta el cielo empezaba a tornarse azul y una luna completamente sola alumbraba el cielo.

Sin estrellas este día… ¿acaso las aldeas de unicornios volvieron a pelear con los pegasos?

La incógnita intrigaba a celestia mientras recogía la leña, al poco tiempo de terminar un ruido en los arbustos cercanos llamo su atención, aunque después regreso a lo que hacía, ya cuando estaba a punto de regresar adentro el sonido volvió, pero ahora más cerca.

¿Hay alguien ahí? – celestia se mantuvo alerta hasta que el sonido volvió a escucharse al grado que parecía que alguien o algo le estaba acechando, lo que ella más temía es que aquello quisiera seguirle dentro y dañar a su familia. - ¡quien está ahí salga de inmediato o le advierto que le atacare!

¿Tia.?

El toque de un casco en su espalda le hizo voltear por reflejo y atacar, pero al darse cuenta de que era la nana seraphin se detuvo de golpe.

¡nana! Por los divinos lo lamento, pero escuche ruidos en el bosque y-

No te preocupes celestia, es solo el bosque haciendo lo suyo, por eso no quiero que se ausenten después de que se oculte el sol, este lugar tiene fuerzas más allá de nuestro conocimiento ahora entra ya, tu hermana nos espera adentro.

Ambas la cabaña sin darse cuenta que desde la copa de uno de los arboles estaban siento vistas por una espectral figura cuyos ojos blancos carentes de retinas no despegaban su vista de celestia y desaparecio como niebla en las profundidades del bosque.

La mañana siguiente era hermosa el rocío matinal cubría las hojas de los árboles del bosque mientras los rayos de un sol de un curioso, pero débil brillo iluminaba el cielo, dentro de la cabaña nana seraphin y celestia se preparaban para la nueva jornada mientras la joven luna se resistía a despertar, pero el ruido de la puerta cerrándose termino haciendo que despertase cubierta por su melena demacrada y unas grandes ojeras prominentes que rodeaban sus ojos.

Por qué divinos, porque tengo que despertar ahora,aunque siempre me pasa eso…

Luna se tallo sus ojos y se levantó, mirando alrededor de la cabaña vacía cubierta por el brillo del amanecer, se dirigió a la mesa cercana donde una peculiar ensalada hecha de lechuga y bayas le esperaba junto a una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"volveremos al mediodía, no entres al bosque por favor"

Sucias patrañas - refunfuño algo molesto mientras comía un poco de la lechuga- es solo un montón de árboles charcos y ardillas, ese bosque no es peligroso, ahora la nana ya le lleno la cabeza de ideas a mi hermana, porque tendrán miedo al bosque, ¡si vivimos en medio del condenado bosque!

Luna acabo su desayuno bebió un poco de agua de una jarra cercana empezando los deberes que se le encargaron empezando por limpiar el interior de la cabaña no pudo dejar ir aquel sentimiento, ¿a qué era lo que temía la nana seraphin de ese bosque? Por qué siempre les mantenía vigiladas cada vez que salían a recolectar frutos o traer provisiones. Aquellos pensamientos nublaron su mente que causaron accidentalmente dejara caer un frasco repleto de hojas secas que fueron a parar a las brasas del caldero.

Ay no, no Nana seraphin castigara esto era petra azul es muy cara…. A menos que…

Luna miro hacia el bosque por la ventana, sabía que la Petra azul era una planta medicinal que salía de una enredadera de los arboles cercanos a un rio en la oscuridad, ella conocía un arroyo grande que se dirigía dentro del bosque, por su mente trazo lo que parecía un plan infalible, seguía el arroyo hasta mitad del bosque, buscaba la planta y regresaba por donde vino, no habría perdida y no sería reprendida por quemar la anterior por accidente.

El potrilla tomo su mochila un frasco y una pequeña navaja para cortar la rama pues la nana dijo que la savia de la planta en si era toxica mas no la de las hojas que eran las importantes, con un aleteo rápido y fuerte se elevó a media altura con cierto esfuerzo, luna no era una buena voladora, su hermana le había enseñado lo básico, pero por las tareas le era difícil ayudarle con la práctica, pero su terquedad le ayudo a volar al menos a esa altura ya era mucho esfuerzo para ella.

Al encontrar el arroyo siguió a casco caminando hasta la gran frontera entre el claro y el bosque dándose cuenta que aquel lugar era algo imponente pues la gran barrera de árboles cubría el sol , algo le decía en su interior que regresara, pero nada se interpondría entre ella y su misión, luna no se dejaría ser castigada por una tontería, además le probaría a su familia que el everfree no era de temerse.

Avanzo hacia el gran muro de árboles siguiendo el arroyo, por varios minutos camino entre la espesura del lugar, los arboles cubrían todo como un techo natural mientras que en el suelo existían diferentes tipos de maleza, flores y hongos entre lodo y charcos de agua estancada.

Iugh este lugar es un desastre, pero no parece algo peligroso, ahora donde esta aquella condenada hierba.

El tiempo paso lentamente al paso que daba Luna hasta que se topó con un gigantesco tronco hueco de un árbol caído que servía como puente entre el arroyo y el bosque provenientes del gran hueco oscuro brotaban diferentes tipos de plantas pero al fondo ahí estaba por lo que la pequeña luna venia, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que la petra estaba a pocos pasos de ella sin saber que algo en el bosque le acechaba, un animal serpenteaba por el suelo a pocos metros de ella camuflándose entre las plantas y las vainas de los árboles, aquel ser no tenía brazos pero si una gran cabeza redondeada su cuerpo estaba lleno de apéndices que parecían hojas y afilados dientes que salían de su boca mientras serpenteaba asechando a la pequeña potranca.

Luna no tenía ni idea la clase de peligro en la que estaba y ahí dentro de ese tronco sería un callejón sin salida luna comenzó a cortar las pequeñas hojas similares a una hoja de maple pero de un curioso color azul verdoso mientras la bestia con un silencio mortal se acercó a ella, al sentir un aliento detrás de su oreja izquierda la potrilla volteo pegando un grito de horror al ver que esa cosa era una especie de planta carnívora de gran tamaño, el horror la paralizo ante la bestia verde dela cual no despegaba la mirada de aquella boca ancha hecha de 4 pedazos triangulares parecidos a los de un brote de una flor repleta de afilados dientes que empezó a agrandarse cada segundo cuando de repente una fugaz luz plateada salió de la nada y atravesó limpiamente la cabeza de la monstruosidad dejándola muerta a pocos pasos de la aterrorizada potrilla.

Este bosque no es lugar para potrillas perdidas, ¿qué estás haciendo tu sola por aquí?

Luna miro hacia la figura que se acercaba era un unicornio vestido con una armadura de cuero raída y una capucha que cubría su cara mientras guardaba una peculiar ballesta metálica en su espalda, el pony descubrió su cara para dejar ver a un unicornio de crin café con una línea blanca que corría de su frente hasta su hocico con ojos verdes claro y un físico joven y atlético.

¿Estás bien? Las petras de rio son venenosas, no te mordió verdad.

Y y yo estaba tomando petra azul y eso esa que cosa, ¡ESA MONSTRUISIDAD DEL TARTARO TRATO DE DEVORARME!

Luna no paraba de gritar ante el extraño que solo esperaba a que se tranquilizara de aquella mala situación.

¿Ya estás bien? - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

Luna… como supiste que estaba en problemas, yo no la escuche llegar.

Esa cosa he, la verdad la vi en el momento que entraste en el bosque justo en el momento en que esa cosa salía del agua, las petras azules son unas hierbas muy malas.

Luna se extrañó cuando escucho el nombre de la planta devoradora.

Acaso dijiste petras…. Pero yo estaba recolectando petra azul, o lo que sea que era, ay por los divinos, me van a castigar …. – bajo la cabeza en decepción- ahora como me llevare esa cosa a la cabaña

por qué no lo dijiste antes chiquilla, quieres lo que hay en la panza de la petra las hojas.

Luna levanto de inmediato la cabeza cuando el cazador dijo aquellas palabras, este con su magia saco un gran machete de su mochila y abrió el estómago de la planta dejando ver varias vainas frescas de la planta que había quemado por accidente.

¡Esas son las mismas hojas que las de esa vaina! ¿pero cómo?

Las petras azules son plantas carnívoras luna, sus vainas están dentro de sus estómagos por que se nutren de lo que comen, también son muy venenosas si te muerden te paralizar para luego devorarte, en potrillos la mordedura es mortal, hasta este día no se quien descubrió que sus hojas son curativas.

Decía el cazador mientras arrancaba grandes ramas de aquella planta, húmeda por los fluidos de la criatura.

¿Entonces que estaba cortando… - pregunto luna mientras sacaba las hojas recolectadas de su frasco- hiedra venenosa?

Hierba buena fluorescente – respondió el cazador que seguía cortando la planta- no hace nada medicinal, pero te quita el mal aliento, son perfectas en pasteles, te podrían dar buen oro por ellas en las aldeas cercanas.

Vaya… esto le vendría bien a Tia . – guarda unas pocas en la mochila- o es que tenga mal aliento, pero algunas veces las moras le dan gases y se la pasa eructando todo el día.

El cazador termino de vaciar aquella planta y luna rápidamente recolecto lo necesario para recuperar lo perdido en el caldero, ambos se alejaron de ahí siguiendo la misma ruta en la que entro luna mientras regresaban se podía notar algo diferente en el bosque, como si el ambiente hubiera pasado de pantanoso a húmedo y frio.

No recuerdo que el lugar fuera así de frio. – decía luna mientras regresaban. - es como si hubiera cambiado de repente

eso es lo que hace este lugar peligroso luna, cambia constantemente sus animales son salvajes las plantas brotan hasta donde quieren, no hay control y ni te digo de las bestias que hay de aquí porque no quiero asustarte.

Por cierto, gracias, Sin ti hubiera sido alimento de esa cosa...

No es nada, por cierto, mi nombre es Loui, Loui de la tierra de rivalle, pero solo respóndeme esto ¿qué hiciste para venir por esas hojas tan peligrosas?

Hee… tuve un accidente y perdí las que nos quedaban en nuestra tienda.

Luna, esas hojas no valen la pena si tu vida corre peligro, que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado ahí en ese momento, que diría tu familia. – replico el cazador-

Seguro me gritarían y me pondrían a hacer limpieza doble desde el más allá, no las conoces louie me sobreprotegen, me asfixian con tanto cuidado.

Es porque te quieren luna, yo daría todo por mi hermano, aunque él está en buenas manos.

Y tú qué haces aquí, ¿RIvalle es de prancia no? Que haces hasta la región del everfree

Quise conocer tierras lejanas de las fronteras de mi país, soy un aventurero, aunque de ves en cuando tengo que asentarme trabajar un poco y conseguir algo de oro para seguir mi camino, no lo sé, pero me hace sentir bien, en paz como si hubiera nacido para ser libre.

Te envidio louie, yo quisiera ser algo más, pero parece que seguiré la tradición de mi nana, una aburrida y monótona alquimista…. Alquimista ¡AY NO PUEDE SER ELLAS VOLVIAN AL MEDIO DIA!

Luna empezó a correr desesperada seguida por louie, luna corrió a todo galope esquivando ramas y rocas en el lugar mientras Louie trataba de detenerle para que bajara la velocidad.

¡Luna detente! – dijo en un peculiar acento francés- al menos déjame alcanzarte aún no salimos del bosque.

¡LO SIENTO LOUIE, PERO ME METERE EN PROBLEMAS MAYORES SI NO ESTOY EN CASA CUIDATE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!

¡HA POR CIERTO SI NECESITAS POCIONES O MEDICINAS SIGUE EL CAMINO DEL PUENTE DE PIEDRA, NUESTRA TIENDA DE ALQUIMIA ESTA LLEGANDO AL CLARO EVERFREE!

Luna desapareció en la luz del sol de campo abierto y rápidamente se dirigió a la cabaña esperando que no estuviera nadie ahí.

¡Au revoir, pequeña no arriesgues tu vida por cosas estúpidas de nuevo! – grito Louie mientras vio desaparecer a la potranca en el sendero.

Luna llego a su casa con la velocidad de un rayo, jadeando por el esfuerzo miro por la ventana si había alguien dentro, pero la casa estaba aparentemente vacía solo estaba lo que había dejado a medias para ir en su búsqueda de la hierba, con cuidado miro en todas direcciones y entro una vez se cercioro que no hubiera nadie, limpio los restos de hojas quemadas y coloco el frasco nuevo en su lugar ocultando el otro en un gabinete cercano, una vez acabo exhalo un respiro de alivio sabiendo que el problema estaba solucionado y no recibiría su castigo, o eso creía.

Donde estabas luna – dijo la nana mientras esperaba sentada cerca del fuego de su chimenea escondida entre las sombras y mirándola seriamente. - regresamos hace 30 minutos y no te encontrábamos.

La voz de la nana seraphin fue como un golpe para luna ella no tenía las palabras que contestar sabía que estaría en problemas, pero sería peor si le dijera a donde fue.

Nana, hey hee ¿dónde está Celestia?

Fue a buscarte a la aldea luna, está muy preocupada y ¿qué hacías con mi frasco de Petra azul? Sabes que ese ingrediente es costoso.

He yo he es que se te acabo ¡SI! Se acabó y quise conseguirte un poco más para que no tuvieras que hacer otro viaje, fui con los mercaderes, los de la villa cercana al arroyo—

Los mercaderes de esa villa no venden ingredientes luna, venden condimentos…- replico la nana con un tono de seca seriedad-

Luna no sabía que contestar, casi al borde de las lágrimas tratando de salir de esta de alguna forma, pero ya era tarde la nana sabía lo que había hecho y ella no le quedo más que afrontar su castigo. La nana se levantó y abrazo a la pequeña para consolarla la nana era severa sus años en la legión imperial de joven la forjaron como una sanadora guerrera, pero aun guardaba su anterior ser aquel que le permitió criar a sus hermanos gemelos cuando quedaron en orfandad hace ya años, no podía enojarse con luna por toda la vida, ella le vio nacer y ahora es su guardiana, solo le preocupaba que no volviera a verla de nuevo fallando así una promesa hecha a alguien muy especial ya hace tiempo.

La nana consoló a luna para luego hablarle con un tono más suave.

No llores pequeña luna, no estoy molesta contigo, solo estaba preocupada, sabes que detesto que se acerquen al everfree.

Lo siento nana - replico con una voz quebrada por el llanto- no quería que te enfadaras conmigo sé que esa planta es muy costosa y quise traer un poco antes de que volvieran.

Luna…. ¡Un momento como conseguiste la planta!

Hee yo... fui al bosque por ella sin darme cuenta que la petra es una planta carnívora muy venenosa y que tiene voluntad propia, que esta me asecho y de no ser por un aventurero me hubiera devorado….

Luna acabo con una risilla nerviosa ante una mirada sumamente abierta de su nana que empalideció, nana exploto en vociferaciones ante luna, como una abuela preocupada lanzando nombres de divinos que posiblemente ni existían en realidad, luna no sabía que decir, cuando entre todo el pequeño tumulto Celestia entro rápidamente a la casa hiperventilándose por correr del trayecto de la aldea a su casa.

No la encuentro en ningún lu—¡LUNA! – Celestia corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo. – gracias a la primera luz que estas bien, donde te habías metido Y ¿qué le pasa a la nana?

No creo que importe hermana, de todas formas, estaré castigada….

El día transcurrió sin más, luna recibió su reprimenda por no escuchar a la nana y arriesgar su vida en el bosque, dos semanas de tareas dobles bajo la supervisión de su hermana, algo severo para una potranca mas no cruel para ella mientras la nana realizaba los encargos a la aldea Green leaf era un asentamiento de ponys de todo tipo aunque no eran del todo unidos, la guardia real siempre tenía que lidiar con las disputas entre los tres tipos de ponys el supremacismo era muy presente aun cuando el edil Halberd trataba de eliminarlo de la comunidad cosa que parecía imposible, la aldea era mediana contaba con herrero, mercaderes con más variedad de bienes que la villa más cercana a la casa de la alquimista, fuerte militar y una mediana fortificación en la casa grande lugar donde el edil tomaba las decisiones para la prosperidad de los residentes, fue ahí donde la nana se dirigía el encargo que el edil había pedido ya estaba listo y solo era cuestión de entregarlo al mismo y recibir el oro.

La nana llego ante las puertas metálicas de la mediana fortaleza custodiada por ponys terrestres y pegasos vestidos de una armadura de placas metálicas de color negro armados con lanzas aladas de tres puntas, su acabado era tan brillante que reflejo por completo el rostro de la yegua que esperaba a que los guardias le dejaran entrar.

Vengo a dejar el encargo del edil Halberd – dijo en un tono seco y serio a los guardias- ¿está ocupado o porque me retienen? – los soldados no dijeron ninguna palabra hasta que de la edificación central un unicornio de crin gris vestido en un elegante atuendo de noble vino trotando hacia la gran puerta.

Por los señores déjenla entrar la alquimista es una íntima amiga del edil, ustedes allá arriba abran las puertas. – los soldados hicieron caso y el gran portón se abrió lo suficiente para que la alquimista pudiera entrar, una vez dentro las grandes puertas de metal se cerraron detrás de los silenciosos guardias. - mil disculpas Lady seraphin los guardias están-

Que te dije de decirme "Lady" Royal Verve - respondió Seraphin- sabes muy bien que no es necesario que me llames así, ya no estoy en la legión.

Lo siento lady digo Seraphin usualmente me refiero a todos por los títulos que tienen y usted y el edil halberd tenían unos de los puestos más altos de la legión pensé que era lo correcto, no pensé que se ofendería.

Escucha Royal no me ofendo porque me digas "lady" solo que tengo algunos recuerdos de la legión, que en verdad quisiera no recordar, ahora dime ¿por qué tanta seguridad, los portones suelen están abiertos para todos los aldeanos?

No tengo la suma idea lad—digo Seraphin, puede que el edil sea más accesible con usted ahora ha estado muy sospechoso en estos últimos días desde que recibió una carta de los reinos del norte se ha puesto muy alerta, ha estado demasiado distraído incluso pidió más tropas de los fuertes al sur del bosque.

Algo malo debe haber pasado en algún asentamiento cercano, pero no te preocupes conozco a ese viejo semental ya le sacare algo de información, por hora descansa parece que no has dormido en días. – la yegua dejo detrás al unicornio mientras avanzaba por el pasillo central hacia una gran puerta de madera que era la oficina del edil Halberd encargado de los asentamientos del Everfree, la gigantesca habitación estaba estampada en una bella decoración de muebles tallados con suma precisión y elegancia, estantes llenos de libros y retratos al óleo de tierras lejanas y ponys de realezas de antaño, en una silla detrás de un gran escritorio yacía el edil acompañado de dos ponys desconocido para Seraphin.

¿Halberd, que está sucediendo?

Silencio Seraphin, si en verdad eres ella– el edil le indico a uno de los ponys que se le acercara a seraphin, un unicornio negro de crin y melena con una peculiar marca que recalcaba una habilidad nata con magia, en especial la negra- solo tomara un minuto.

La nana retrocedió al ver que la magia de color negro verdusco empezaba a brotar del cuerno del unicornio, ella era una fiel sirviente de los antiguos dioses y todos ellos repudiaron la oscuridad solo uno la valoro y nada termino bien para él. La nana recibió aquel rayo de mana negro que la rodeo como un aura que buscaba mentiras en lo más profundo de su ser, la magia se disipo pasando algunos segundos y el unicornio haciendo un gesto con la cabeza le aviso al edil que el hechizo había funcionado, la yegua no mentía, el edil se observó más relajado ante los ojos de seraphin.

Lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso seraphin, sé que detestas los maleficios, pero estos días no han sido fáciles para mí.

Para nadie Halberd ¿podrías decirme porque este lugar está repleto de soldados?

Hemos recibido amenazas Seraphin, Solaria ha caído víctima de un dragón negro, y hemos recibido noticias de asesinos vileblood en la zona.

\- la nana se llevó un casco a la boca de la impresión- la sangre vil han vuelto, como es posible, la reina fue encerrada en su propio castillo.

Escapo, los cazadores le han estado buscando, pero será difícil, los sangre vil son bastardos escurridizos y ese monstruo de Lagon… no quiero que le pase nada a algún inocente, ya tengo suficiente con evitar que se maten entre ellos – les indica a ambos de sus acompañantes que salgan mientras Seraphin se acerca un poco más al viejo soldado, una vez esos dos salieron Halberd siguió - daría mi alma por que los antiguos volvieran Seraphin, estos tiempos, no hay armonía, no hay balance solo peleamos entre nosotros, si tan solo me hubiera quedado con Lord Cain tal vez ella—

Aun dando tu vida no hubieras podido detener al señor oscuro, la arquitecta lo sabía y es por eso que me forzó a dejarla, solo me dejo con una promesa y a ellas, tal vez tomará tiempo, pero cuando ambas estén listas para aceptar su destino eternia volverá a su antigua gloria. – dijo Seraphine reconfortando a su viejo amigo-

Tu siempre sabes cómo subirme el ánimo… - respondió Halberd- por cierto ¿traes lo que te solicite?

Cuando te he fallado en un encargo viejo tonto - saca dos botellas de un peculiar color rojo suave con cierto tono rosado y los pone en la mesa. – acaso le darás uno a Royal Verve el pobre muchacho parece que se va a desmayar de tanto trabajo

Son para un amigo un caballero de una aldea lejana cercana a la región sureste del Everfree, un pony honorable que me hizo un favor hace tiempo con una bestia que acechaba el bosque.

Hablando de bestias, deberías hacer algo con las petras azules, luna me dio un susto de muerte.

Son un dolor de cabeza al ser plantas del everfree es Gaia quien las deja ir y solo iridia sabe dónde pueden estar… Seraphin amiga mía sé que luna ya se está acercando a esa edad cuando deber saber de su-

Lo sé Halberd, y es lo que me da miedo, que tal si el señor oscuro viene a por ellas, ya no soy una yegua joven como para poder defender les, no quiero ….

Mientras yo esté a cargo de esta región te puedo asegurar que ninguna clase de daño llegaran a esas potrillas, ahora debes pensar bien lo que le dirás a la mas joven, ella eventualmente descubrirá su destino como lo hizo su hermana…

Las palabras punzaban fuertemente el alma de la nana, adoraba a sus dos potrillas, pero era inevitable que algún día supieran su verdadero destino y de los posibles peligros que tendrían que enfrentar para cumplirlo pues el señor oscuro les daría caza hasta el fin del mundo.

Mientras a lo lejos la misma niebla observa a ambos ponys por un gran ventanal desde lo alto de la montaña repitiendo lo mismo que la anterior vez desapareciendo como niebla entre los arboles del bosque traspasando un portal mágico que lo llevo a un mundo frio y cruel donde las trincheras de pelea predominaban y los cielos estaban saturados de diferentes seres voladores que peleaban feroz mente entre ellos sin ningún descanso, abajo tampoco era la excepción, las lodosas trincheras daban lugar a una carnicería extra ordinaria de soldados que no paraban de pelear, como si estos fueran castigados con la pena de matarse entre ellos por toda la eternidad en aquel lúgubre mundo hecho campo de pelea, aquella sombra fue más allá de la carnicería hacia un gran torreón hecho de obsidiana hasta la torre principal donde le esperaba su señor, oculto entre las sombras solo se veían dos pies cubiertos de un cristal tan negro como el abismo y sus resplandecientes ojos rojos miraban a aquella sombra materializarse en un pony encapuchado.

Mi señor, creo que las he encontrado, las nacidas de a arquitectas están vivas.

La figura no hizo ningún movimiento ni siquiera hablo, solo estaba observando a su sirviente.

¿mi señor? Ellas están vivas escondidas en una-

¿Cuántas veces me has dicho eso? 300, 400 veces? Y ahora me vienes a decir que en verdad son ellas, cuantos inocentes han muerto por mis legiones, cuantos reyes han muerto por mi espada solo por una supuesta "verdad" estoy perdiendo mi paciencia y el tiempo se agota, si los elementos las encuentran primero será el fin de los tartáricos, quiero pruebas no solo palabras Tempest, tráeme algo que en verdad me sirva, una prueba que no se pueda negar.

Pero mi señor acaso no cre—

No más escusas, ya estoy harto de torturar almas inocentes mi venganza es con esas dos miserables, quiero que el mundo sea libre de su yugo, quiero que la vida siga sin la influencia de esos desgraciados, tráeme algo que en verdad me pruebe que son ellas, las hijas de la arquitecta, ahora vete y no vuelvas hasta que me traigas una prueba suficientemente convincente para hacer que mis soldados marchen de nuevo.

Si mi señor…

El sirviente se desvaneció en niebla oscura mientras su señor seguia en su trono observando al vacio con sus brillantes ojos rojos que irradiaban odio y venganza hacia un enemigo derrotado hace mucho tiempo.


	3. Afinidad

Un hermoso paraíso terrenal cubierto por el velo negro de una noche estrellada e iluminada por el espectro lunar hasta la lejanía del horizonte se revelaba frente a los ojos de Luna, las plantas que ornamentaban el lugar destellaban en colores brillantes semejantes al neón tales como el naranja, verde y azul terminando en un suelo cubierto de fino pasto azul en aquel oasis nocturno que asombraba a la pequeña que no daba crédito a todo lo que veía.

Luna: este lugar es hermoso, ¿ero como llegue aquí?

Luna estaba confundida pero no parecía preocuparle pues algo le hacía sentir segura en ese oasis nocturno, como si un sentimiento de familiaridad creciera más y más dentro de ella, luna empezó a caminar hacia la espesura del bosque atraída por algo dentro del mismo siguiendo un pequeño sendero iluminado por una luz azul celeste proveniente de flores parecidas a las lilis que resplandecían vigorosamente a los lados del sendero al que rodeaban finalizando en una muralla de árboles.

Luna: ¿porque estoy aquí? No recuerdo nada, solo espero y la nana y Tia no se enfaden conmigo… si es que puedo volver… - justo después de hablarse algo a una velocidad tremenda paso frente a luna deteniéndola de golpe- ¡Qué fue eso!

Otra pequeña luz paso un poco más lento frente a los ojos de la potranca un orbe circular de color blanco resplandeciente que la guiaba hacia la derecha del sendero junto con muchas otras que pasaban a diferentes velocidades, luna retrocedió para no interponerse en su camino hasta que la más lenta que fue la última dejo ver ante sus ojos una frágil y hermosa figura era la que destellaba dentro del orbe como una luciérnaga, lamentablemente su luz parecía menguar casi al punto de apagarse por completo.

Aquella pequeña figura quedo frente a luna antes de caer siendo atrapada rápidamente por sus cascos de la potrilla. parecía un breezie por su estructura delicada, frágil y delgada, todo su cuerpo era pálido a excepción de sus ojos verdes como una esmeralda, parecía muy débil respiraba con dificultad y su luz no se encendía tanto como las otras. Luna no se quedaría a ver a tan bella criatura morir así que lo puso en su lomo y a todo galope siguió el tramo que los primeros destellos pasaron apurándose para llevar al breezie con sus hermanos.

Luna: por favor aguanta pequeñín no mueras por favor, donde estaban los vi seguir esta parte del sendero. - La nube de breezies paso detrás de ella hacia la izquierda - ¡AHA! aguanta ya te llevare a tus hermanos.

Luna persiguió la nube de breezies entre la espesura del bosque se adentró al mismo más y más sin importarle perderse, ella parecía no temerle a ese lugar, de hecho, pareciese que lo conociera desde nacimiento, corrio tanto como pudo pues la luz del breezie seguía menguando.

Luna: por qué hago esto, ni siquiera se que es este lugar, a estos pequeños seres y aun así me adentro en lo profundo tratando de salvar a uno de estos, no, no importa nana Seraphine me enseño que la vida es sagrada no dejare al pequeño morir solo.

La potrilla no se percató que más adelante se precipitaba a una caída considerable y termino lanzándose a un vacío, un campo rodeado de las mismas lilis celestes guiada por las luces que flotaban rápidamente hacia el otro lado hacia luna desmoronada construcción de aspecto romano, rápidamente abrió sus alas lo más que pudo y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a aletear, sabía que no era una buena voladora y la distancia parecía imposible que alcanzara a llegar pero su voluntad la hizo seguir y seguir su aleteo constante pego frutos y comenzó a flotar en el vacio la briza fría pegaba cara iluminada por la el sol oscuro de Luna.

Luna: ¡puedo volar! ¡PUEDO VOLAR, AL FIN PUEDO VOLAR! ¡SI!

La feliz potranca llego al otro extremo sana y salva aterrizando sin dificultad frente al torreón derruido hecho de mármol blanco donde una última luz se perdió en la oscuridad, luna permaneció por un momento congelada frente a la entrada de la estructura observando fijamente a la oscuridad como si le temiera a algo que acechara entre las sombras que el sol oscuro no podía iluminar.

Luna: he… no hay fuego ni plantas fosforescentes que me ayuden a iluminar… no sé si pueda cruzar - en ese momento el breezie que se había mantenido en el lomo de luna, con la poca energia que le quedaba a la cabeza de luna y con un esfuerzo tremendo logro iluminarse lo suficiente como para que luna pudiera ver en la caverna- gracias pequeñín, debo apurarme debes estar cansándote rápido.

Luna camino rápido hacia la oscuridad del túnel, la luz empezaba a titilar por la poca energía del pequeño breezie, mientras las sombras engullían el camino por el que pasaban, luna podía jurar que escuchaba susurros inentendibles voces agudas y siniestras que provenían de las sombras causando que el miedo la invadiera, empezó a correr mientras todavía tenía luz para iluminar el abismo donde se encontraba hasta encontrar una abertura que brillaba del mismo color que los pequeños seres, con cautela cargando al debilitado breezie en su cabeza. el lugar era hermoso una colina ascendente cubierta de unas hermosas flores blancas de 6 hojas redondeadas que terminaban en un árbol blanco cuyas ramas carecían de hojas y su cielo era adornado por bellas constelaciones y galaxias que iluminaban la vista, ahí vio que fue donde los seres se congregaron frente al gran tronco pálido esperando pacientemente.

Luna se acercó lentamente asombrada de la belleza de aquel lugar y su inquietante paz, nadie más que ella y los seres parecían ser los únicos visitantes. camino hacia las luces quedando frente al gran tronco pálido espero que algo que le ayudara a salvar su pequeño compañero.

¿?: que el señorío lunar sea restaurado…

Luna: ¿quién dijo eso?

¿?: restaura su trono

Luna: ¡salga ahora! ¡uno de estos pequeños está muy enfermo, necesita ayuda!

¿?: O Helion el forjador de estrellas, deja que encuentre su afinidad.

¿?: Helion deja que el reinado de la luna sea reconocido.

¿?: la heredera ha vuelto Helion, enséñale su destino

Luna: ¡dejen de hablar este pequeño está muriendo!

Los susurros desconocidos seguían repitiendo lo mismo hasta que una vos profunda y grave interrumpió la paz del jardín lunar, pronto se trazó en el cielo la forma de un inmenso Dragon que cuyas escamas parecían estar pintadas de galaxias y constelaciones dejando notar sus ojos blancos y su boca resplandeciente que se denotaban en su cabeza blanca con cuernos dorados.

Luna: ¡DRAGON! - Luna trato de correr, pero la gigantesca mano tapo su escape-

Helion: no debes temer a mí, "Luna"

Luna: cómo…. ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Helion: eres la heredera de la arquitecta, heredera de la sangre real al igual que tu hermana, tu sangre real es reconocida por todo el cosmos princesa – Helion la reverencio- ya es tiempo que tú y tu hermana emprendan su viaje.

Luna: ¿qué viaje? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Solo quiero saber dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¡O no el pequeño! – luna tomo al brezzie que apenas y denotaba un brillo tenue que estaba apagándose como una ascua en la oscuridad- puedes ayudarlo, se quedó muy atrás parece que está muy enfermo.

Helion acerco la mirada hacia el casco de la pequeña y con sumo cuidado tomo con sus garras al breezie poniéndolo en su gigantesca palma izquierda.

Helion: tantas preguntas, recuerdas por que llegaste hasta este jardín, aun sin saber por qué… -el dragón miro al breezie -o pequeño estas muriendo, como todas las estrellas que esperan a que el señorío sea restaurado.

Luna: ¡QUE! ¡No por favor ayúdalo debe haber una manera de salvarlo!

Helion: No desesperes, pues la vida y la muerte de las estrellas es natural, hay un punto donde estas dejan de brillar y mueren, pero como todo en la vida hay un después en la muerte y una nueva estrella joven heredara su lugar y su legado – helion cerro su palma y la abrió de nuevo dejando ver una pequeñísima luz que empezó a flotar en el vacío, no sin que voló hacia el infinito- ahora tus preguntas mi señora; vienes de donde ya has estado pues conoces su origen pero no te has dado cuenta, este es tu pedazo de cielo se te mostro ante ti cuando te probaste ante el túnel de las pesadillas aquí puedo entrenarte para que tu señorío sea reconocido, así como el de tu hermana… y tu viaje… tú y vuestra hermana deben restaurar el legado que tus padres les legaron, la tierra que pisas, el aire que respiras y todo lo que vive en él es de su pertenencia, deben encontrar a los remanentes de la armonía antigua, restaurar la paz en toda la tierra y derrotar al señor oscuro y al despreciable traidor.

Luna quedo impactada frente a la inmensidad de Helion, todo lo que escuchaba le parecía una fábula épica que su nana solía contarle para dormir, las estrellas la habían guiado hasta este milenario ser sin saber nada hasta ahora mientras estaba en shock.

Luna: pero ¿cómo?, legado y todo lo que somos dueñas y… ya no entendí Tia y yo somos el legado de quienes.

Helion: ambas hijas de la arquitecta la antigua creadora del mundo quien es la hija de la primera luz quien hizo nacer la vida en donde no había nada tu eres una princesa tu sangre real debe ser reconocida pues tu eres el avatar del sol oscuro, debes empezar a tomar la afinidad con tu astro lunar y debe ser rápido, el señor oscuro se acerca a ustedes cada vez más y si son derrotadas Eternia y todo lo que vive ahí estará condenada.

Luna: apenas y aprendí a volar y según mi nana los antiguos tenían cuerno de unicornio y alas como un Pegaso yo solo soy una potrilla.

Helion: eso es lo que te dicen pues quieren protegerte, pero es más importante que su viaje comience de inmediato – el mundo empieza a iluminarse- estas despertando luna recuerda abraza tu afinidad reclama tu legado, así como tu hermana reclamara el suyo.

El mundo comenzó a desvanecerse en una enceguecedora luz blanca, luna abrió los ojos y dándose cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo, pues en la ventana el sol tenue volvía a salir al horizonte.

Luna: era un sueño… pero todo se sentía muy real, eso significa que… - luna pensó un poco y luego de quitarse las sabanas salto de la cama tratando de volar donde duro unos segundos antes de caer en el suelo- AUCH

La mañana paso como lo hacían cotidianamente, la nana preparaba el desayuno como era de esperarse mientras las hermanas preparaban la mesa mientras celestia colocaba los platos luna ponía los manteles para no manchar la mesa de roble cortado fue entonces que tuvo que decírlo.

Luna: Tia…

Celestia: que pasa luna, ¿Acaso aun te duele el golpe de la mañana?

Luna: no, no es eso, pero en la noche tuve un sueño estaba en un hermoso bosque

Seraphine: ya está el desayuno, y esta vez celestia te comes las vallas entendiste

Celestia: pero nana sabes que me dan…. Gases…

Luna: pueden escucharme, estaba en ese bosque lleno de plantas brillantes de muchos colores y luego vi unas pequeñas luces

Seraphine: son para que crezcas saludable señorita

Celestia: a base de eructos

Luna: y luego

Seraphine: para eso está la hierba buena fluorescente

Luna: y encontré a uno y lo llevé hasta un sue-

Celestia: por los divinos nana cuando me pasa eso no puedo parar ya hasta recitar el abecedario eructando – refunfuño mientras la nana la miraba disgustada-

Seraphine: te las comes y punto.

Luna: y luego vi un árbol

Celestia: no

Luna: y –

Seraphine: no me hagas esto señorita

Celestia: no….

Seraphine: te sientas y las comes ahora

Ambas yeguas empezaron a gritarse entre ellas en una típica discusión familiar, los gritos silenciaban las palabras de luna quien finalmente en un arranque de ira exploto gritando a todo pulmón.

Luna: ¡CONOCI A UN DRAGON LLAMADO HELION ¡

Ambos ponys se quedaron en un silencio absoluto de golpe, volteando ambas hacia la pequeña que estaba sentada frente a ellas, sus caras revelaban sorpresa he impacto a su vez que ese nombre les causo.

Seraphine: que dijiste luna

Celestia: el forjador de estrellas…

Seraphine: ¡shh! Luna donde aprendiste ese nombre…

Luna: en mi sueño… me dijo que teníamos que mi hermana y yo debíamos hacer un viaje, encontrar a los "remanentes de" lo olvide

Celestia: armonía

Seraphine: ¡celestia!

Luna: ¡sí! ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Seraphine: guarda silencio y comete el desayuno luna tú también Tia

Luna: pero na—

Seraphine: ambas silencio siéntense y coman ¡ahora! -la nana azoto su casco con tal fuerza que los platos rebotaron despilfarrando pedazos por de comida toda la mesa-

La pequeña familia comió en silencio, la vieja yegua no dio ni una sola palabra parecía que trataba de negar toda respuesta mentalmente pues no volteaba a mirar a ninguna de las dos hermanas, una vez acabaron la nana les envió a repartir los encargos hacia las villas cercanas bajo la luz del sol y bajo instrucciones estrictas de regresar de inmediato una vez terminadas.

Luna: por los divinos ¿qué le paso a la nana?

Celestia: está asustada luna, hizo lo mismo cuando yo conocí a Filianore.

Luna se detuvo un poco en el camino con confusión en su cara mientras su hermana seguía el paso.

Luna: espera ¿Helion no es el único? – pregunto regresando hacia su hermana- acaso hay más de— celestia detuvo a su hermana poniendo un casco en su boca-

Celestia: aquí no luna – celestia miro a todas partes- no puedes decirle a cualquiera sobre esto, por favor solo sigamos.

Luna: pero ¿por qué? Él dijo que debíamos empezar a buscar antes de que-

Celestia: que sea demasiado tarde lo sé – esta vez lo dijo susurrando- luna no podemos hablar aquí por favor, es muy peligroso.

Luna: pero

Celestia: pero nada luna… escucha te diré lo que sé, pero no aquí donde alguien pueda escucharnos, cuando regresemos te llevare a un lugar que ni la nana sabe que existe, ahí te diré todo.

Las hermanas se encaminaron hacia las aldeas más cercanas dejando los encargos pedidos y recibiendo los pagos debidos por ellos, en algunos casos charlaban con los ponys de su edad antes de partir hacia los siguientes destinos, los pedidos fueron entregados a sus respectivos dueños llevándoles casi todo el día.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse ambas hermanas regresaban exhaustas a su hogar, pero en una de las intersecciones celestia se detuvo de golpe mirando a todos lados por algún mirón inoportuno fue entonces que tomo a su hermana a quien monto en su lomo y la llevo volando hacia la profundidad del bosque a una altura suficiente para no ser vistas y tampoco para chocar contra los árboles.

Luna: ¡Tia, nana seraphine nos dijo que-¡

Celestia: sí, sí que no nos metiéramos en el bosque, menos en el atardecer ¿tu creíste en verdad que siempre le hago caso?

Luna: ¿y a dónde vamos?

Celestia: a donde te dije luna, es tiempo de que conozcas a Filianore.

Celestia voló por varios minutos más hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque un terreno circular amurallado por los arboles del everfree, tapizado de hermosas rosas blanquecinas con tonos naranjas y dorados como si fueran los rayos del sol.

La hermana mayor bajo a su hermana de su lomo y se quitó la mochila mientras su hermanita hacia lo mismo, luego camino hasta el medio del circulo quedando perfectamente en el centro del lugar.

Celestia: luna por favor no grites por lo que voy a hacer – celestia tomo un respiro para rápidamente hacer un gesto que la obligo a pararse en dos cascos con los cascos delanteros apuntando hacia el tenue sol que se ocultaba, empezando a brillar fuertemente y elevándose del suelo en un resplandor enceguecedor- ya puedes abrir los ojos hermana, por favor no grites.

Luna: ¿cómo hiciste eso Tia? Eso estu— ¡POR LOS DIVINOS!

Luna no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su hermana una Pegaso ahora tenía su hermosa melena cubierta en distintos colores que brillaban con distintas tonalidades ante la poca luz que quedaba y de su cabeza un cuerno de unicornio sobresalía.

Luna: e er eres una… ¡eres una heredera de los antiguos!

Celestia: no hermana, somos herederas de los antiguos, como tu mi Guardian se revelo ante mí cuando tenía tu edad y como contigo la nana seraphine casi se muere le da un infarto…

Luna: y ¿por qué yo no tengo un cuerno como tú?

Filianore: porque Helion debe guiarte a ser una con tu afinidad, mi señora lunar.

Una voz suave y femenina fue escuchada por ambas hermanas

Luna: ¿quién dijo eso Tia?

Celestia: mi guardiana….

Del ocaso naranja un rayo de luz cayo en el círculo oculto entre el bosque, el pequeño rayo blanco y dorado se transformó en una bella ave blanca irradiando un calor leve en sus cercanías, los ojos blancos se centraron en ambas hermanas quienes le devolvían la mirada luna con impresión, pero celestia lo hacía con familiaridad.

Filianore hizo una reverencia a ambas y procedió a hablar.

Filiarone: mis señoras, lady Celestia me presento ante su hermana, soy Filianore fiel sirviente de la arquitecta, protectora de lady Celestia y amiga de su guardián Helion el forjador de estrellas, desde que tu hermana cumplió los 12 la he estado entrenando para su viaje, aun cuando sea contra la voluntad de su protectora.

Luna: espera como te escapabas de la nana ella tiene buen ojo para todo

Celestia: no para la magia de duplicación, luna sé que esto sea nuevo para ti he incluso apresurado, pero lo que Helion y Filiarone están preparándonos para lo que viene.

Luna: ¿reconocer nuestro señorío?

Filianore: recuperar la gloria del imperio, derrotar al malvado señor oscuro y devolver la esperanza arrebatada de sus habitantes, mis señoras les imploro a ambas por favor deben encontrarlos.

Luna: los remanentes de la armonia, pero ni siquiera nos dejan ir más allá de la aldea como podremos hacer recapacitar a nuestra nana.

Celestia: ella deberá entender que ya no somos potrillas pequeñas luna, aun cuando debamos desobedecerla… escucha cuando vuelvas a ver a helion pídele que te ayude con tu afinidad lo más que pueda, no podemos esperar tanto tiempo si el señor oscuro nos encuentra antes que los remanentes lo hagan.

Luna: p pero yo no ni siquiera...

Celestia: no te preocupes luna, tal vez no tuviste ni una idea de cómo paso, lo mismo me sucedió con filianore, pero pronto lo dominaras, incluso mejor que yo.

La pequeña hermana quedo silenciosa frente a su hermana y la guardiana, mientras que en tierras lejanas cubiertas de nieve y frio en una casa comunal repleta de ponys de todos los tipos llevaba a cabo una reunión no muy bien organizada pues gritos llenos de odio y discordia resonaban dentro del lugar en cuyo centro una mesa redonda 3 funcionarios de alto mando de sus respectivas casas llevaban a cabo una reunión de emergencia.

Puddinghead: ¡Esto es un insulto a mi tribu! no somos sus esclavos mucho menos sus sacos de heno para que vengan a desquitarse contra nosotros - un semental terrestre vestido en un peculiar atuendo amarillo con holanes y un extraño sombrero replico furioso ante los otros dos y sus acompañantes- la ventisca no es culpa nuestra los pegasos son los inútiles, acaso ellos no son los que deberían cuidar del clima.

Hurricane: ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi pueblo ¡ cuando ustedes son los que nos matan de hambre – aquel recio Pegaso golpeo con fuerza la mesa resonando en la casa- si no fuera por nosotros ni siquiera conocerían el sol, hablando de eso que hay de la princesa buena para nada, sus unicornios apenas y pueden levantar la luna recuerdo que la última vez que vi el cielo estrellado fue en el último año de los antiguos y eso fue hace mucho tempo.

Platinum: que descaro comandante, usted no es el único que sufre de nevadas o escases de comida, mis ponys no pueden usar tanta magia para hacer sus caprichitos realidad, eso va para ambos, piensan que solo por tener cuernos y magia tenemos la vida solucionada ¿no? PUES NO ES ASI – la princesa platinum levito un vaso de madera y se lo arrojo al comandante quien lo esquivo, pero su subordinado recibió el golpe. – los unicornios sufren hambre, son asaltados y abusados por sus tribus y todavía vienen a quejarse de que el día es muy soleado o la noche no tiene estrellas, si mi padre viera esto le daría vergüenza.

Puddinhead: menos mal que este muerto.

Hurricane: te pasaste

Puddinhead : lo dice el que golpea a sus soldados

Hurricane casi se abalanza encima de puddinhead mientras sus subordinados los trataban de separar, todo era un caos completo entre gritos y palabras anti sonantes de los presentes quienes no dejaban reservado su creciente odio hacia los otros mientras afuera dos figuras desconocidas escuchaban el alboroto entre la ventisca.

¿?: cómo es que pudimos llegar a esto antes de que las princesas llegaran al trono, todos se detestan de manera horrible, pero en las regiones cercanas al everfree no hay nieve

¿?: es completamente fascinante, al parecer en las regiones con influencia de estas casas padecían de los wendigos mientras que en las regiones gobernadas por ex legionarios de los alicornios se mantuvieron lejos de su influencia, acaso utilizarían algún tipo de magia o los legionarios eran buenos políticos, si es así ¿por qué no tenían un lugar en la casona comunal?

¿?: sabe doctor, cuando me agrada discutir sobre la política antigua de Equestria, no me agrada los climas congelantes, entrare al TARDIS por chocolate caliente ¿quiere un poco?

¿?: con malvaviscos por favor.

¿?: solo espero podamos reparar este cacharro, en estos tiempos dudo de podremos reparar esta cosa.

La acompañante dejo sola al doctor y entro a una pequeña cabina de policía de color azul que dejo un resplandor amarillo mientras abría la puerta azul y desapareció dentro de la misma.

 ** _notas :_**

 ** _lamento la tardanza he estado trabajando en ciertas cosas y jugando bloodborne seguire haciendo actualizaciones por si alguien le interesa_**


	4. Luna Nova

El pequeño círculo en el bosque mantuvo un eterno atardecer a pesar que en el ramo de los ponys la luz parecía extinguirse en el horizonte mientras las nubes mostraban los últimos retazos de sol como si fueran ascuas moribundas el aire dentro del pequeño pedazo de cielo de Celestia despedía un ambiente de seguridad que incluso luna comenzó a notar, algo parecido a su encuentro con el milenario dragon de las estrellas.

Vuestra hermana al fin ha conocido a su vigilante, el forjador de las estrellas.

La hermosa ave se acercó a la curiosa pero intimidada potrilla, la majestuosidad de aquella hermosa presencia la maravillaba su cuerpo cubierto de plumas doradas blanquecinas con detalles dorados en las puntas y las garras, sus ojos blancos miraban con suma atención a la potrilla pero evitando asustarle. Su aura irradiaba un calor maternal que inspiraba confianza.

Lady Luna, ya estás acercándote a tu madurez divina, pronto Helion el forjador de estrellas te entrenarse en tu afinidad…

Luna quedó algo confundida frente a su hermana, el dragón y las estrellas ya le había dicho sobre aquella afinidad, pero no comprendía con claridad qué clase de control tendría sobre de ella.

Tía, no entiendo, de qué trata todo esto, por qué ahora, por qué esconderlo de todos y más de nana?.

Por qué Luna, Nana está aterrada de que lleguemos a esto, ella piensa que si conseguimos nuestra afinidad y el señor oscuro nos encuentra, nos perderá para siempre, pero debe entender que no seremos niñas por siempre tampoco podrá estar con nosotras todo el tiempo y tampoco podrá cuidarnos de todo, por eso es que no le he hablado de filianore, ella sabe de Helion y de ella pero no sabe que puedo hacer esto.

Celestia se volteo de golpe apuntando al sol con su cuerno el maná de color dorado cubrió su cuerno mientras ejercía cierto esfuerzo para logra lo que parecía una hazaña imposible.

Mi señora por favor aún no puede controlarlo a la perfección- la guardaba advirtió en un tono de seriedad.

Que confianza me tienes filianore –

Celestia mantenía su enfoque en el gran astro que se mantenía en el limbo de un eterno atardecer que comenzó a moverse lentamente levantándose de aquella posición de la que había quedado petrificada.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ella estará bien? – inquirió luna

Esperemos lo mejor lady Luna.

Celestia comenzó a esforzarse aún más y el astro comenzó a levantarse ante la mirada impactada de su hermana que era custodiada por la guardiana.

Mi señora es suficiente, puede lastimarse.

Tonterías filianore, levantar el sol es como levantar mi cas-

Celestia quedó en silencio y luego se desplomó cansada en un cuerpo de rosas blancas, luna y filianore fueron a auxiliarle mientras el sol lentamente regresaba a su posición original. Celestia respiraba exhausta, pero de manera moderada, filianore le envolvió en sus alas y un aura de luz brillante cubrió a la joven alicornio.

Tía! Tía! Responde estás bien. - la mortificada potrilla gritaba a su hermana mientras la guardiana mantenía su posición en silencio que pronto terminaría pues filianore dejo de cubrirle con sus alas y ella se levantó como si no hubiese pasado lo ocurrido.

Le dije lady Celestia aún no puede controlarlo, aún con su entrenamiento necesita ser precavida, levantar el sol no es un sujeto fácil de dominar- reprendió la tutora mientras ayudaba a levando a la joven celestia.

El día comenzaba a terminar fuera del pequeño círculo rodeado de bosque, el atardecer se precipitaba de manera estrepitosa y la oscuridad comenzaba a esparcirse como en el bosque, inundándola de un frio negro que pronto no dejaría casi nada a la vista salvo lo que quedara iluminado por la blanca luna el único astro en el cielo, carente de estrellas que le acompañaran una pareja de ponys apreciaba al astro acurrucados en el pasto, ambas miradas se sorprendieron al ver que algo paso a toda velocidad dejando una estela amarilla en el horizonte desapareciendo a la lejanía, ¿pudiera esto ser una estrella fugaz en una noche tan vacía? . poco tenían para formular cuando ese objeto no era una estela de luz si no una especie de cabina azul con su puerta abierta de par en par mientras un dorado enceguecedor salía como un resplandor de la cabina policial mientras gritos de desesperación sonaban en el interior

Roseluck: ¿DOCTOR QUE ESTA PASANDO?

Whooves: ¡NO LO SE EL TARDIS NUNCA SE HABIA COMPORTADO ASI, ES COMO SI ALGO LE MANTUVIERA EN LA LINEA TEMPORAL!

Sin darse cuenta una línea blanca enrollo al desprevenido semental de color marrón y comenzó a jalarlo fuera de la cabina cuyo interior era inmenso lleno de maquinaria nunca antes vista, roseluck se aferró al doctor y a una palanca cercana tratando de evita que aquella estela de luz desconocida se lo arrebatara de sus cascos, pero todo fue en vano, la fuerza fue tal que el casco del doctor se soltó del agarre de roseluck quien miro horrorizada como su amigo y compañero desaparecía en un resplandor blanco.

Rose: ¡DOCTOR!

El doctor comenzó a caer, podía sentir la fuerte y fría briza del vaco del cielo mientras sus ojos se reajustaban de la ciegues del resplandor blanco la caída libre era considerable por lo que el doctor comenzó a caer a gran velocidad en n tramo de bosque con grandes árboles, el semental se golpeó con las ramas del árbol y las copa aledañas, milagrosamente estas mimas fueron desacelerando su caída hasta llegar a un gran montículo que se había formado en el suelo donde finalmente el desconcertado pony termino recostado.

Whooves: ESTOY VIVO- SANTA MADRE DE –

El doctor no pudo terminar la frase pues un alguien le había golpeado con una rama de un árbol dejándole inconsciente en el suelo, el atacante era un joven, pero corpulento venado de un peculiar color verde, con blanco en sus detalles de pelaje, lo más sobresaliente era su cornamenta que parecía las raíces vivas y jóvenes de un árbol y sus ojos profundamente azules que miraban a su víctima.

¿?: ahora los invasores caen del cielo, que forma tan rara de estos ponys para invadir el bosque de shine.

Algo comenzó a brillar en el pecho del venado al igual que el de whooves una especie de orbe blanco que comenzaba a crecer en ambos.

¿?: no puede ser posible, el llamado los espiritus antiguos me están llamando a mí, ¡y a este invasor con sesos de pájaro! ¡Acaso los dioses se han vuelto locos!

El brillo resaltaba de manera sobresaliente en ambos algo que el venado no podía negar, una fuerza mayor le estaba llamando a él y a su prisionero y todo dependía de que ambos aceptaran la ardua tarea que seles impondrían.

¿?: por el brillo de la vida, que esto no sea broma, vamos sesos de canario el deber nos llama.

Whooves: **wipity wopity timey wimey** – dijo en un tono desfallecido-

¿?: ugh espero no haberle arruinado la cabeza, vamos los dioses nos llaman.

Whooves: los parásitos …. Son-

¿?: vamos loco volador.

El venado levito con magia al desfallecido pony y se echó a correr en la espesura de un bosque cubierto por el anochecer las copas de los arboles verdes tenían un brillo diferente al del everfree y una pureza extraña irradiaba el inmenso bosque verde desde sus adentros, la luna cubrió por completo la tierra al horizonte ambas hermanas regresaban apuradas hacia su hogar sobrevolando las copas de los árboles, la mayor cargaba a su hermanita mientras la otra tenia ambas mochilas.

Luna: la nana nos va a castigar mucho tia.

Celestia: no te preocupes, que es lo peor que nos puede hacer obligarnos a barrer la cabaña, tu tranquila yo nerviosa.

Las hermanas desaparecieron en el horizonte, el cielo tenía cierta nubosidad sin embargo la soledad de las hermanas era algo nulo pues en la profundidad de los bosques dos ojos blancos no quitaban la mirada de los dos potrillas, una especie de mana morado enfermizo aquel Tempest invoco una gran parvada de cuervos que comenzaron a atacar a las hermanas los animales fueron viciosos hasta que finalmente ambas hermanas caían en lo profundo del bosque separadas y a su propia cuenta.

Celestia recobro el sentido y su visión borrosa pronto se asentó pronto recordó lo que había pasado y desesperadamente miro a todas partes del bosque a su pequeña hermana quien vio caer en el bosque oscuro.

¿¡LUNA!? ¡LUNA DONDE ESTAS! RESPONDEME LUNA- celestia dejo correr lágrimas de desesperación mientras se adentraba en el bosque en busca de su hermana perdida, seguida de cerca por aquel sirviente malicioso que ansiaba llevar pruebas de la sangre noble a su amo.

Por favor luna, respóndeme, por favor dioses antiguos que no le haya pasado algo malo, luna- celestia se perdió en lo más profundo del bosque un lado pantanoso repleto de bruma y lodo donde el musgo y las raíces de árboles pétreos sobresalían del suelo formando púas afiladas por la erosión del aire, celestia rezaba por no encontrar a su hermana atravesada en una de ellas.

No puedo perderla… perdóname filianore pero esta vez romperé las reglas, los elementos tendrán que esperar – celestia se transformó en alicornio de nuevo y con su magia creo un orbe de luz para iluminar su camino en aquel tortuoso camino.

Resiste hermana- dijo mientras la luz descubría todo aquello escondido en la oscuridad- no te perderé, nunca te dejare sola.

Celestia siguió de frente hasta un camino en bajada el suelo parecía resbaladizo guiaba hacia la maleza del bosque celestia corrió, pero se resbalo la velocidad fue demasiada para frenar teniendo que usar sumergía para salir del camino antes de caer en un foso de agua profunda la grieta que dividía ambas partes del bosque parecía una pequeña muestra del abismo repleto de agua que regresaba la mirada a celestia en forma de su reflejo, donde miro una figura espectral a su lado que no estaba al voltear a mirar pero en los arboles algo siniestro miraba dejando una estela de tela blanca muy elástica.

Maldice a sus hijos- una voz distorsionada y perturbadora resonó en la cabeza de luna, quien despertó lentamente de su sueño, -

Celestia? – dijo mientras recuperaba la conciencia-

Celestia eres tu ¿

Y a los hijos de sus hijos, pues los pecados de los indignos resurgen en una pesadilla interminable. – aquella voz la alerto por completo. -

Luna estaba en el bosque que había visto en sus sueños pero esta versión parecía descuidada sucia, como si hubieran cambiado la hermosa vista por un lúgubre paisaje donde las plantas carecían de flores o ornamentos y solo era tierra estéril o arboles de un pantano. La potranca siguió la voz en lo profundo del bosque y ahí en medio encontró algo que no debio haber sido encontrado jamás una creatura humanoide de peculiar forma, erguido en dos piernas usando una especie de pica para glpear algo que hacia un sonido parecido al de golpear carne la creatura era esbelta pero fornida en su torso vestia de una armadura tan ajustada que podría ser su piel la malla de metal negra terminaba en un yelmo circular con un pico de ave como rostro dejando ver en las cuencas oculares dos puntos blancos que miraban fijamente al vacio mientras martirizaban a la creatura que seguía atacando.

Maldice a sus hijos, y a los hijos de sus hijos, nuestra pesadilla será intermi-

la creatura volteo rápidamente a luna quien se quedo petrificada la cosa camino apenas dos pasos y la distancia entre ambos se acorto, las cuencas solo rellenas con los puntos blancos se fijaron a luna y levanto la pica ensangrentada luna finalmente pudo ver que era la presa sanguinolenta de aquel monstruo un pony sin vida completamente despedazado y cuyos restos murmuraban las mismas palabras que aquella creatura, cuando ese levanto su arma ante la pobre potranca algo a la velocidad de un rayo gris salto y ataco a la creatura el animal peleo ferozmente mientras el otro atacaba viciosamente entre el tumulto luna salió de su trance y miro que su héroe era un lobo gris que no dejo de atacar al monstruo hasta que finalmente le mordió la garganta hasta asfixiarlo aquel monstruo pesadillesco había muerto y el lobo victorioso se acercó lento pero cuidadoso cojeando de una pata por la herida de la pica infringida en su parta derecha. El majestuoso animal miro a luna mientras ella no se movía no hallaba explicación de por qué le defendió o porque estaba aquí.

Quédate conmigo, el vacuo rom trata de jugar contigo quiere devorar tu mente y volverte en eso.- el gran lobo gris le dijo.

Pero, como tu puedes hablar? Donde estamos.

En la frontera de la pesadilla, un lugar lejos del bosque nocturno, y lejos de la mirada de Helion.

Helion, conoces a mi guardian? Por favor llévame a con el debo encontrar a mi hermana.

Se quién eres - el lobo se inclina ante luna- princesa luna hermana del sol y señora de los sueños, mi nombre es Veldstad vigilante del abismo quien juro destruir las pesadillas hasta que tu trono sea restaurado, por favor sígueme antes de que mas de ellos vengan a por nosotros.

Hay mas

Mucha más princesa, rápido sígueme.

Veldstad y luna caminaron por un largo trecho, el tiempo parecía congelado mientras salían del pesadillesco lugar.

¿Que era esa cosa? Nunca mire algo tan aterrador en mi vida.

Se llaman trazos de pesadilla, son la manifestación de creaturas y seres enloquecidos por el miedo, son eternos sirvientes de una creatura detestable llamada ROM que vive en ambos planos el de los despiertos y el de los sueños.

Eso significa que…

Debo sacarte de esta frontera antes de que rom te encuentre en el plano real- el lobo dejo que la potrilla subiera a su lomo y a pesar de sus heridas el gran animal emprendió la carrera.

Celestia corría por todo el bosque, su hermana perdida en un mar de árboles bañados en esa sospechosa seda pegajosa y con creaturas rondando el lugar solo temía lo peor en su desesperación no logro ver una gran telaraña que de inmediato la atrapo, por más que aleteaba más se hundía en la fina seda pegajosa mientras arañas pequeñas de cabeza azul bajaban de todas direcciones buscando la próxima cena, cuando estuvieron a punto de cubrir a celestia un rugido agudo hizo que todas esas arañas se alejaran de golpe pues de la oscuridad la araña madre se acercó lentamente la creatura del tamaño de una carreta era una araña regordete con miles de ojos negros sobresaliendo de una gran y abotagada cabeza azul, impulsada por sus cientos de patas delgadas que podían levantar el semejante peso de esta bestia fantástica mientras observaba con orgullo a su presa.

HAAAAAAAAAA- celestia grito a todo pulmón mientras la araña se detenía de golpe a unos pasos de ella- NO ALEJATE DEJAME IR.

¿Dejarte ir? – respondió la araña con una voz enfermiza y gruesa- he pasado aquí milenios escondida entre las ramas de este bosque, he visto guerras de dioses y reyes, he visto como los reinos mueren y me he regosijado de las pesadillas de aquellos que ya no existen en este mundo, pero tu eres algo que no puedo dejar ir, eres una de ellos una hermosa y delicada diosa.

Celestia le disparo un dardo hecho de magia que lo hizo retroceder mas no perder los estribos, las crías de la araña rápidamente embolvieron su cuerno en telaraña dejándola indefensa.

Como los dioses antiguos, pelean hasta el final, o como me voy a divertir contigo joven diosa, pronto serás mi adquisición más preciada en mi frontera de las pesadillas.

Las crías comenzaron a envolver a Celestia en telaraña atándola en una especie de momificación mientras ella horrorizada peleaba para escapar, mientras su secuestrador devolvía su vacía y siniestra mirada antes de que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por la telaraña. Luna y Veldstad recorrían un gran trecho de la frontera saltando entre grandes rocas que los mantenían alejados de un lago verdusco repleto de veneno.

¡LUNA! – el grito era de una vos familiar para luna-

Luna: ¿¡CELESTIA!? - grito luna mientras ella y su guardián se detenían en el campo- ese grito era de mi hermana Veldstad.

Veldstad: Maldición, ese bastardo ha de haberla capturado en el ramo plano real, luna debemos encontrarla, ayúdame usa tu afinidad.

Afinidad… helion no me ha enseñado aun, solo he estado en el bosque blanco una vez.

Veldstad: escucha luna esto sonara drástico, pero si quieres salvar a tu hermana de volverse un monstruo como el que nos atacó deberás aprenderlo ahora.

Luna: pero, como, yo celestia se volverá esa cosa.

Veldstad: luna debes empezar a encontrar tu afinidad, o la psique de tu hermana estará dañada para siempre, rom la corromperá y la profecía correrá peligro de nunca hacerse real.

Luna quedo pasmada no sabía qué hacer, tampoco podría vivir con la idea de perder a su hermana, Veldstad la miraba seriamente pero su mirada se levantó al ver a tres trazos de pesadilla detrás de la potrilla, haciendo que saltara entre ella y los atacantes.

Veldstad: Luna debes encontrar tu afinidad, corre yo los mantendré a raya, encuéntrala antes de que la pesadilla corrompa a tu hermana.

El lobo gruño antes de abalanzarse a sus enemigos, luna se alejó corriendo del enfrentamiento y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a aletear tratando de salir más rápido de aquel lugar, luna sintió como sus cascos dejaban el suelo y finalmente emprendía vuelo escapando de la zona, pero un grito la llamo, desde un agujero en lo profundo su hermana gritaba horrorizada, luna sobrevoló por el agujero dudando si entrar o no en aquel lugar pues la oscuridad parecía la misma que cruzo para llegar a su propio plano astral, los susurros que escucho mientras llevaba al breezie se escuchaban en el abismo del agujero y el temor de luna le hacía dudar si entrar o no pero fue cuando su hermana volvió a gritar a un más fuerte que su determinación le hizo entrar de lleno a aquel agujero, en el fondo no había más que negro, luna no podía ver nada más que escuchar a su hermana aterrorizada por algo horrible, luna trato de concentrarse en la oscuridad quiso ver luz deseándola con una voluntad indoblegable se esforzó tanto como pudo, pero los susurros trataron de doblegarla, esas voces secas y maliciosas querían impedirle formar luz en la oscuridad pero luna se resistía.

¡NO ME ABANDONES LUNA!

Se gritó retumbo profundamente en la pequeña que en un arrebato de energía soltó un fulgor azul que ilumino todo el lugar en un brillo blanco la potrilla se elevó del suelo mientras las criaturas que habitaban en el abismo huían despavoridas de la brillante luz que finalmente liberaba de pesadillas aquella caverna, luego de eso luna bajo renacida finalmente con el atributo faltante su cuerno del cual provenía la brillante luz.

Luna: esto es… soy como… encontré mi afinidad….

Celestia: DEJENME EN PAZ

Luna: ¡aguanta Celestia!

Luna volvió a emprender vuelo hacia los adentros de la caverna donde finalmente encontró un lugar diferente burbujas, miles de ellas en la oscuridad, donde observo ponys enfrentándose a sus peores miedos, ponys desconocidos como conocidos, todos parecían aterrados esperando a ser salvados, pero nadie acudía a sus llamados de ayuda. Pero cuando luna paso la luz sobre de ellos esos miedos desaparecían.

Luna: la luz ahuyenta a las pesadillas – luna con un esfuerzo increíble hizo crecer el destello y pronto aquellos malos sueños fueron eliminados, mientras las burbujas se elevaban dejando atrás al abismo- ya voy por ti hermana.

Luna finalmente encontró a su hermana, envuelta en una bruma negra que formaba en un círculo, ella lloraba mientras aquella bruma tomaba su cuerpo que era corroído por el abismo.

Luna: Celestia, Celestia aquí estoy por favor respóndeme.

Celestia: no me abandonen… no quiero está sola… por favor… alguien… luna… nana… no quiero estar sola en este vacío…

Luna: TIENES QUE PELEAR TIA NO LE DEJES GANAR.

Rom: esta pelea ya está ganada pequeña…

El fulgor de luna comenzó a iluminar de lleno todo el lugar encontrando que a misma araña que atrapo a Celestia en el everfree estaba ahí deleitándose con la transformación que estaba afectando a luna, pero su aspecto había cambiado era amorfo y desagradable, su cuerpo parecía romboide grumoso con ojos en todas partes además de su cabeza azul llena de ojos negros.

Rom: no pelees pequeña, únete a la pesadilla, se una con ella… con tu juventud y fortaleza convertiremos el sueño en una pesadilla interminable, que te dara ojos como a mí me los obsequio la oscuridad.

Luna: tu debes ser Rom, LIBERA A MI HERMANA AHORA.

Rom: hace eones que esperaba este momento, crees que te dejare arruinarlo, pronto la pesadilla la moldeara en su verdadera naturaleza y expandirá su gloria por el mundo de los despiertos.

Luna: no te dejare tocar a mi hermana, si debo pelear por ella que asi sea

Luna soltó un fulgor imponente pero la araña no se inmuto, solo miraba como la oscuridad convertía a celestia en su instrumento.

Luna: no funciono…

Rom: necesitaras más que luz para derrotarme pequeña y dudo que lo hagas.

Luna: celestia por favor escúchame esto no es real, te están utilizando, no creas lo que vez.

Celestia: l.. luna?..

Rom cerro la cúpula con mas oscuridad, y furioso arremetio contra luna quien apenas pudo quitarse de ahí volando.

Rom: no me arrebataras mi herramienta, mensis la necesita para la pesadilla.

Luna: que se busque otra porque mi hermana no lo será.

Luna voló hacia la araña y arremetió contra ella con tal fuerza que hizo que se estampara contra la roca de la caverna haciendo que se le reventaran varios ojos.

ROM: AAAAAAAUUUU AAAAAARHG MALDITA BASTARDA, TE HUNDIRE EN LA MAS PROFUNDA DE LAS PESADILLAS, MIS OJOS, DEVUELVANME MIS OJOS.

La pelea sigue en una feroz batalla, luna peleo de regreso defendiéndose de los ataques de Rom a pesar de que solo sabía crear luz con su recién conocida afinidad, en un momento rom logro atraparla en un hueco y a pocos centímetros de clavarle sus colmillos luna le lanzo un rayo de color verde turquesa, que le reento varios ojos. Rom se retorcía del dolor mientras luna se alejaba, miro a su hermana a quien sus alas empezaban a quemarse por el abismo.

Luna: ¡TIA! Escúchame esto es una pesadilla, no es real, por favor debes responderme háblame Tia, esto es un sueño nada de lo que vez puede lastimar… un sueño… entonces.

Rom quiso volver a embestir a la potranca pero esta desapareció en una centella de magia, confundido miro a todas partes sin darse cuenta de que luna estaba en una roca encima de él, para cuando se dio cuenta miles de flechas picotearon los ojos de su lomo, causándole muchísimo dolor y debilitando la oscuridad que atrapaba a celestia.

Luna: tal vez lo había olvidado, tal vez incluso no sepa manejar bien mi magia aun, pero esto es un sueño Rom y aquí yo tengo como defenderme

La araña rugió pero luna volvió a atacarle mientras celestia comenzaba a reaccionar, luna lanzaba grandes cantidades de magia al monstruo mientras este atacaba de manera rabiosa celestia logro reaccionar y la burbuja cedió ante ella, miro a luna pelear por ella con tanta determinación para su asombro, trato de ayudar pero no podía moverse, una cadena que rom mantenía en una de sus patas no le dejaba hacer nada más que lanzarle ataques de magia que no tenían efecto en el.

Celestia: LUNA

Luna: ¡Tia!

Luna se descuidó y rom logro pegarle de lleno con una de sus patas, azotándola en el suelo y conteniéndola, ya no parecía dolerle, la rabia lo mantenía enfocado en una cosa y esa era matar a Luna.

Rom: TUS OJOS SERAN MIOS MALDITA

Los colmillos de rom comenzaron a acercarse a luna mientras Celestia trataba de zafarse en vano cuando estaban a poco de tocar su piel un brillo azulado corto la oscuridad y atravesó la cabeza de la araña. Era veldstad empuñando una gran espada cuya hoja brillaba en un color azul eléctrico que empezó a retorcer en la cabeza de la monstruo luna aprovecho la distracción para alejarse donde está su hermana.

Veldstad: al fin te tengo maldito bastardo, tus trazos no son rivales para un vigilante.

Rom: maldito, malditos todos los de tu tipo, que ardan en el tártaro.

La araña y el lobo comenzaron a pelear ferozmente, veldstad a pesar de solo usar su hocico para sostener el espadón lo manejaba como si levantara una rama.

Celestia: Luna, o gracias a los dioses estas bien y… ¡y lo has logrado!

Luna: Tia, no hay tiempo debes despertar, esa cosa trataba de volverte un monstruo, debes despertar he irte antes de que recobre más fuerza.

Celestia: pero como mi magia no funciona aquí, esa cosa puede que no pueda ser derrotada en este lugar

Luna: tal vez… pero y si. – los ojos de luna se abrieron de par en par con un brillo que no había visto jamás- Celestia pase lo que pase, jamas te dejare sola

Mientras luna se concentraba fuertemente en lo que ella consideraba su afinidad el lobo y la gran araña mantenían una batalla pareja, ambos sosteniendo heridas considerables, luna se esforzaba y cargaba lo más que podía su magia hasta que en el techo una torre de luz ilumino la caverna, el astro lunar se posicionaba sobre la potrilla y su hermana maravillada quien miraba como su hermana estaba por fin a punto de lograr el máximo de su afinidad. Luna lanzo un rayo concentrado hacia la araña cegando todo en un destello verde turquesa ante los gritos de dolor de aquel animal que pronto dejaron de escucharse.

Cuando se dieron cuenta luna y celestia estaban en el everfree, luna finalmente recobro el sentido pero seguía en su forma de alicornio, el fulgor se extinguio y luna cayo al suelo cansada de tal despliegue mágico.

Celestia: LUNA, LUNA POR FAVOR RESPONDE ESTAS BIEN HERMANITA

Luna: T tia? Que paso… seguimos en el everfree.

Celestia: gracias a los dioses, estás bien hermanita, me salvaste de aquella criatura y encontraste tu afinidad…

Luna: quiero ir a casa Tia… estoy agotada.

Celestia: está bien hermanita, te mereces un buen descanso.

Tempest: no lo creo herederas…

Celestia: ALEJATE DE NOSOTROS

Tempest: mi amo lleva buscándolas por años y es hora de terminar su martirio, con ustedes muertas el mundo será libre de la tiranía de los antiguos.

El villano lanzo un rayo de mana que celestia defejo con una burbuja de magia, espues comenzó a atacar con la misma fuerza que su atacante, pero sus movimiento no fueron los suficientes y termino derrotada luna no podía usar su magia luna quiso hacerle frente pero un golpe de tempest la dejo fuera de combate desperdigando arrancándole varias plumas de la intensidad.

Tempest: espere tanto tiempo para esto y finalmente las tengo, mi amo finalmente podrá acabar su martirio de una vez por todas.

Varias bombas de humo se detonaron frente a tempest quien desconcertado trato de encontrar a sus atacantes pero una sombra a la velocidad de un rayo le ataco por varias direcciones dejándolo fuera de combate y forzándolo a huir celestia antes de desmayarse logro ver la figura de un poni encapuchado cubierto por el humo morado que hizo huir a Tempest, mientras este se alejaba enfadado por no obtener a las pequeñas pero sosteniendo algo que le servirá de prueba ante su señor, una pluma azul profundo la cual miro con una sonrisa siniestra


End file.
